Haunted Seduction
by punkrocker
Summary: Kay, Miguel and the teens go on a road trip. After their car breaks down they must take refuge in a house with a bloody past
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Kay bit her lip as she sat the last piece of clothing in her suitcase, "I'm going to make. It was the summer before college and she was determined to seduce Miguel before she started school. She shut her suit case and flopped down on her bed.  
  
  
Miguel stuffed another pair of socks into his suit case and sat on it to shut it, "My first road trip," he said looking at Pilar, his mother, who was standing in the doorway watching her son packing. His kissed his mother goodnight and laid his head down on his pilow.  
  
  
Charity twirled around in her room, dancing with a peice of clothes. She threw it in the air and let it fall onto the ground, "I don't have any clothes to wear on a hiking trip!" She picked up the large heap of clothes off of her floor and threw them into a large backpack and zipped it up. She dived onto her bed and soon fell asleep.  
  
  
Reese shut off his computer, which he had been on the last four hours, and looked at his alarm clock, "Oh! I almost forogt to pack!" He opened his closet and tore out several outfits and threw them onto his bed and then he pulled a suitcase and threw all his clothes into it messily.  
  
  
Simone zipped her suitcase shut and sat beside her bed, "It's getting late, I better be getting to sleep if I'm going to wake up in time to leave tomorrow." She laid in her bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Miguel put the last of the suitcases in the back of Kay's SUV and shut the door. Simone opened up the passenger's side front door and climbed inside. Charity and Reese got into different sides of the back and Miguel followed after Charity, who scooted over to the middle of the back.  
  
Kay turned on the radio and looked over at Simone, "I made a CD last night to take on the trip, it's song that I think will make Miguel fall in love with me." Simone rolled her eyes and turned her head the other way.  
  
It's about time  
It's about time that you start looking my way  
And I even gave you my last dime  
Even told you what to say  
It's about time  
It's about time that you start looking my way  
And I even gave you my last dime  
Even told you what to say  
Oh, I never had the nerve to approach you, baby  
Cuz I didn't think that you would ever look at me that way  
I known you for so long I seen all your lovers come and go  
I know exactly how to please you  
But I'm afraid that you'll say no  
  
Kay looked in the rear view mirror to see if the song was effecting Miguel.  
  
You told me about the nights  
That you spent with her down by the lake  
I wanted to tell you to stop  
How much could my poor heart take  
I started burning up inside  
How I long so for you  
Just to feel your sweet caresses  
Is all I ever want to do  
  
Kay notice Miguel's eyes meet hers in the mirror and she quckly turned her head away.  
  
I don't know why  
I couldn't tell you that I care for you  
And now I cry tears of joy  
As I let you know that it's about time  
That it's about time  
  
She smiled as she listened to the lyrics and imagined her and Miguel together, "Simone, I'm going to seduce Miguel over the hiking trip, you can bet on that."  
  
"I'm sure you will, Kay. Just like you did when you got trapped in the mineshaft?" Simone replied.  
  
"Shut up, Simone. Miguel will be mine before the trip is over."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kay licked her lips as she thought about making love to Miguel, "Simone, I can hardly wait until tonight when Miguel and I will be making love."  
  
"Kay, get real. That will never happen with Charity around," Simone said.  
  
"Well, I'll make sure she's not around," Kay said grinning.  
  
"And how do you plan on doing that?" Simone asked, crossing her srms.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see, Simone. Miguel will be mine."  
  
  
Kay drove for several miles until it started getting dark. Everyone in the SUV had started dozing off except for KAy who was sipping coffee as she drove along the dark, silent roads.  
  
The dark clouds rolled over Kay's SUV as she drove and the pounding rain started falling heavily onto the Earth.  
  
"Kay, maybe you should pull over, I mean the storm is getting pretty bad," Miguel said from the backseat.  
  
"No, I'm fine, Miguel. I can see the roads clearly and I want to make it to camp on time."   
  
Kay continued to drive slowly through the storm, "Kay, you better check the gas gage, because from what I see, we're almost out of gas," Simone said, over the pounding rain.  
  
"Damn! We need to pull over." Kay pulled over to the side of the road and turned the car off.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Charity asked nervously, "it's cold out and there's no way to kep the heat going."  
  
"There was a house a mile or so back there," Kay said, "We should try to walk to it, I mean, it would be better in the house than out here."  
  
"That's a great idea, Kay. Let's get started then," Miguel said smiling at Charity.  
  
"I just found the perfect way to seduce Miguel, Simone," Kay said grinning.  
  
"I bet you're going to tell me, huh?" Simone said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yep. Okay, you know how like when someone gets stuck in the rain and their body temperature goes down? And then you have to take off your clothes and someone sues their body heat to make your body temperature go back up?" Kay asked.  
  
"I've heard about it," Simone said.  
  
"Well, that's what I'm going to do. But I'll need your help. I need you to get Reese and Charity away while Miguel tries to raise my body temperature."  
  
"I don't want to have anything to do with your plans, Kay!" Simone said.  
  
"Come on, Simone, you owe me! I elped you get Chad, now you've got to help me get Miguel," Kay pleaded.  
  
"Fine, but just this once. And I don't want to know anything about it after it's over, okay?"  
  
"Okay!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Kay and Simone got out of the car and hurried to catch up with their friends, "Now remember, SImone, you have to get Charity and Reese away from Miguel and I."  
  
"I know, Kay. You don't have to keep reminding me," Simone said rolling her eyes.  
  
Kay and Simone caught up with their friends and continued walking through the heavy rain. Simone stayed close to Reese and Charity, and Kay stayed close to Miguel.  
  
The rain was so heavy no one could see very far in front of them. Simone led Charity and Reese in a different direction.  
  
Kay and Miguel finally made it to the house, "Where's everbody else?" Miguel askjed himself outloud.  
  
"I don't know, Miguel, but I'm not feeling too well," Kay said, and then she pretended to faint.  
  
  
"I don't see Miguel, where is he?" Charity asked, clinging onto Reese's arm.  
  
"I have no idea. Kay's gone too," Reese said wiping off the water on his glasses.  
  
Charity's mind suddenly went black. Red flashes started to enter her mind. Kay, Miguel, Simone, Reese and herself were trapped in a large room, with blood running down from the walls. Suddenly a large shadows passes over them and they all vaporize.  
  
"Charity what's wrong?" Simone asked, snapping her fingers infront of Charity's face.  
  
Charity jumped and then said, "Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing. I was just wondering where Miguel and Kay are."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Miguel kneeled down beside Kay, "Kay, Kay, wake up. Are you all right?" He touched her cheek, "God, Kay you're like ice."  
  
Miguel stood up and walked over to the doorway where they layed their suitcases and pulled out a blanket from his and Kay's baggage. Kay sat up and watched Miguel spread the first cover across the floor, but quickly fell limp again when Miguel started to look over at her.  
  
"I need to get you out of these wet clothes, Kay," Miguel said, unbuttoning her jacket and then her shirt, pants and bra.  
  
'This is the first time not having a soul has come in handy, maybe I'll back off on trying to get it back a while longer,' Kay thought as Miguel removed her panties and then all of his clothes.  
  
"Kay, can you hear me? I have to get your body temperature up," Miguel said lifting Kay up and carrying her over to the blanket. Her carefully layed her down and then layed next to her, pulling the other blanket on top of them.  
  
Her wrapped his arms around Kay's chest and tried to use his body heat to raise hers.  
  
After several minutes, Kay couldn't take anymore and she turned over and whispered into Miguel's ear, "Make love to me, Miguel." Kay rubbed Miguel's chest for several minutes and then moved her hand down his chest to his hard arousal.  
  
"Kay, what are you doing?" Miguel asked, moving Kay's hands away from his privates, "You know I love Charity."  
  
"Miguel, after tonight you'll forget all about Charity. I can please you in ways shes never even thought of. Miguel, just give me tonight, Charity will never find out about it," Kay said placing her hands back where they were just a few moments ago. Miguel kissed Kay's neck and soon found himself wanting to make love to her. "Make love to me, Miguel."  
  
As Miguel and Kay continued their love-making, Reese, Simone and Charity stood outside the large, foresaken house, "Well, should we go in?" Charity asked, looking at Reese and then Simone. They both shook their heads yes and they proceeded to enter the large house.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Simone asked, reaching over and opening the door. Charity stepped into the large house, followed by Reese and Simone.  
  
"So this is it?" Reese asked pulling out his Palm Pilot, "Maybe I can find out something about it on the Internet."  
  
Reese, Simone and Charity continued walking slowly down the hall, "This house is so creepy," Charity said wrapping her arms around herself, "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
They continued walking until they all three heard a loud crack and froze into their places, "What was that?" Simone asked loudly. Reese took a few steps and the floor began to crack down the middle where they were standing.  
  
"Oh my God! The floor is breaking!" Simone yelled as the crack widened and everyone fell into it.  
  
  
"Did you hear something?" Miguel said pulling away his from Kay's lips.  
  
"No, Miguel, I didn't hear anything," Kay said nibbling on Miguel's neck.  
  
"Kay, stop. I can't do this," Miguel said pushing Kay away from him while grabbing his clothes and standing up.  
  
"Too late, Miguel. We've already done it," Kay smiled.  
  
"Get dressed, Kay, before everyone gets back and fins us."  
  
Miguel and Kay dressed themselves and walked out into the hall, "I won't forget this for a long time, Miguel," Kay said smiling.  
  
"Just forget it ever happened, Kay. It was a mistake anyway," Miguel said walking away from Kay.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"How can you say that, Miguel?" Kay asked, her heart breaking, "It wasn't a mistake to me!"  
  
"Kay, I love Charity and you love Reese---" Miguel began.  
  
"No, Miguel. I don't love Reese," Kay said quietly.  
  
"Well, then who do you love?" Miguel asked.  
  
"Are you that blind, Miguel?" Kay asked, tears running down her cheeks, "I love you."  
  
Miguel stood there silently, trying to figure his sorted feelings out, "Kay, I don't know what to say." His voice was low and trembling, "I just need some time alone. Please, Kay, leave me alone."  
  
Kay slowly walked away from Miguel as soon as she was alone she broke down on the floor.  
  
She was too busy crying to notice what was happening in the room around her. The walls were dripping with blood which was slowing making it's way to the floor and Kay.  
  
On the other side of the house Miguel is sitting on the floor looking at a picture of Kay and himself when they were younder, "I miss the way we used to be close." Miguel jumped out of his seat as he smelled smoke coming from Kay's side of the house and heared her screaming.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 6  
  
Miguel ran as fast as he could to reach Kay's room as her screams continued to increase. He finally reached her door. The doorknob has scolding hot and as soon as Miguel touched it, he had to let go. He could the smoke coming through the cracks below the door, "Kay? Are you okay?"  
  
"Miguel, save me! Please my room is on fire!" Kay screamed beating on the door, "Help me, Miguel!"  
  
"Kay can you get to the window?" Miguel asked, still trying to break through the door.  
  
"Yes," Kay said franticly.  
  
"Go over to it and break the glass and then jump out," Miguel said pounding on the door.  
  
"Okay," Kay said walking away from the door.  
  
Kay picked up the old chair that had been in the room when they arrived and threw it through the window. She climbed up on to the sill and looked down at the ground, three stories away.  
  
"Here goes nothing," She said jumping.  
  
Miguel heard Kay jump and ran to find an exit for himself as the house began to collapse.


End file.
